


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第八章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第八章

桌上的托盘里摆着一根粗长的假阳具和一根熟悉的银色小棍。克利切看到金属棒的时候表情都扭曲了。昨天性器被堵塞住无法高潮的折磨感和排泄的快感让克利切现在一看到这个东西身体就下意识的发热，这可不是什么好兆头。

“脱吧。”莱利抱着手臂高高在上的看着克利切。

这副姿态让克利切不爽起来。

“有种你来给克利切脱啊。”他挑衅地瞪回去。

莱利挑了挑眉，居然二话不说上前两步摸上了克利切的腰带。他刻意用娴熟的手法一边缓慢的解下扣子一边在裆下暧昧的摩挲，若即若离的触感让克利切抖了一下，下身居然不顾自己的意愿有想要勃起的趋势。

莱利满意地看着克利切开始微微泛红的脸颊。

修长白皙的手指折磨人般的缓缓拉下拉链，破旧的裤子很快就在莱利的动作下被顺畅的扒下，看着怯怯露出头的绵软性器，莱利的指尖跟蛇信一般轻轻触碰了下柔嫩的顶端。

“嗯……”克利切认命地躺到床上，扯过一个枕头抱着挡住自己的脸。

他其实没有那么讨厌莱利。

虽然这个该死的上等人说话刻薄又自骄自傲，但克利切曾偷偷见到他把狂欢中获得的巨额奖金分成了两份寄出，其中一份写的就是他的孤儿院的地址。

当面说的话这个别扭的大律师肯定会一口否认，于是克利切决定记住这个人情，在游戏里好好保护他来还恩。

突然而来的快感打断了克利切的思绪，莱利大概是不满他走神，抚慰着他的性器的手粗鲁了一些，带着一点痛感的快感反而让克利切更加兴奋，柔软的性器不一会就挺立了起来。克利切眯起眼咬住嘴唇忍住快感的侵袭，偶尔有漏出的喘息声被捂在了枕头里，模模糊糊的听不真切。

莱利虽然不满听不到克利切因为他的动作而欢愉的叫声，但也没强行拿走他自欺欺人的枕头，只是捏起托盘上的尿道塞，仔细的涂上了一层润滑油，对准被快感激得微微涨开的小口轻轻插了进去。

今天的尿道塞比昨天的要粗上几乎一倍，只是头部没入就让克利切弹了一下，轻微的撕裂感和饱胀感让他惊慌地拿开枕头，看着莱利慢条斯理的撸动着他的性器边一点点把闪着银光的金属小棍插进他的尿道里。

“不行！呜…进、进不去的！”他想抓住莱利的手，又怕莱利会一不小心捅穿他脆弱的尿道，只能颤颤地揪住莱利的衣角。

“忍住，你可以的。”莱利的心因为他的动作轻颤了一下，表情柔软了下来。他停了下手上的动作，等克利切心理和身体都缓过来，才又一点一点把棒子塞了进去。

尿道本就没有什么弹性，过于粗了的棒子硬生生撑开脆弱敏感的尿道一点点深入带来的轻微刺痛和奇异的快感让克利切腰都软了，莱利看他似乎从中得了乐趣，便刻意的轻轻旋转了下金属棒。

“呜——！！”克利切绷紧腰小幅度的弹动了一下，半声哀鸣被他含在嘴里，化作嘶哑的喉音。

他用眼神控诉着莱利的所作所为，但颤动的睫毛和湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛表明了刚刚那一下让他的身体有多喜悦。

莱利勾起嘴角笑了一下，手中的棒子感受到了阻力，他看着克利切闭紧眼睛放弃挣扎一般的强迫自己摆出排尿的姿势，打开了尿道括约肌，让他能顺畅的撑开括约肌将棒子深入进膀胱里。

棒子顶端的圆珠抵在了被撑大的尿道口上，现在的克利切哪怕是使出浑身解数也无法漏出一滴液体了。

把尿道塞安置好的过程让克利切出了一身汗，他虚脱般的喘着粗气放松下来，却不知这只是个开胃前菜，重头戏还在后面。

莱利拿起了装润滑剂的小盒，挖出一块来，掰开克利切挺翘的臀瓣揉上了紧闭着的淡粉穴口。

被开发得彻底的小穴欢欣鼓舞的迎接了手指的到来，紧致而又柔顺地吸吮着细长的手指，还尤为不知足的收缩着想要吃到更多。一根手指很快就可以畅通的在湿热的肠肉里抽插，莱利并起两指在穴肉中翻搅，刻意成剪刀状的手指把狭窄的小穴撑开了一条缝，微凉的空气袭进湿热的肠道里让克利切小声抽着气低吟着，透过捂得死死的枕头黏黏糊糊的传来，更添一丝旖旎。

直到肛口能勉强吃下三根手指了，莱利才放心的抽出手指，拿起托盘上的按摩棒。

“呼……嗯……”手指的抽出让本来塞得满满的肠道突然空虚了下来，没有东西吃了的穴肉不满地收缩着，挤出了一汪透亮的肠液。

莱利挑挑眉，本想下意识开口嘲讽的话在嘴边转了一圈又被他吞了回去——他想改善自己和克利切之间的关系那就得先从控制自己别吐出刺人的话语开始。于是他把注意力放回了给按摩棒认真涂润滑液上。

受到冷落的克利切悄悄把枕头挪下去了一点，从上面偷偷看莱利。当视线转到他手上的那个东西的时候不受控制的睁大了眼睛，放在托盘上还没有大小的概念，现在被莱利握在手里，那个粗度和长度让克利切毛都快炸了，这绝对不可能吃得下去的……

他想跳起来逃跑的一瞬间被莱利强制压了下去，莱利握住粗壮的假阳具，将顶端抵在克利切经过充分润滑的穴口，强硬的缓缓刺了进去。

“不、呜——哈啊！”硕大的仿真龟头撑开狭窄的穴口，那圈环状的软肉被撑得没有一丝皱褶，连那层薄薄的皮肤都被撑开到娇嫩又轻薄，似乎再一使劲就要裂开了一般。

克利切哀鸣着被迫吃下这个巨物，觉得自己快要被一劈为二了一般，肠道的每一个角落都被填得满满的。他异色的双瞳紧闭着，睫毛和眼皮都在轻轻颤抖，眼角湿漉漉的泛着红，看上去十分可怜极了。

莱利看着这具饱经风霜伤痕累累的肉体在他手下毫无保留的为他打开，心里的满足和柔软无可比拟，他用尽量轻柔的动作小心的把按摩棒缓缓送了进去。

“不要了、哈啊！克利切吃、吃不下了呜……”还剩五六公分在外面的时候克利切几乎到了崩溃的边缘，被折磨得声音都带了哭腔，莱利估测长度也差不多能让他舒服了，便停了手，将开关打开到了最小档。

嗡嗡声夹杂着水声从肠道深处模模糊糊的传来，仿真龟头在撑得满满的肠肉里旋转，搅得穴肉一片酥麻，克利切哆嗦了一下茫然的仰起头轻喘着，体内最骚的那一点总是被若即若离的触碰让他焦躁起来，难耐的扭着腰想要让假阳具戳到那里。

莱利看着他在床上骚浪的动作，眼神暗了下去，握住按摩棒的手轻轻抽送，让按摩棒顶端死死顶住克利切最敏感的那块软肉震动起来。

“咿啊啊啊啊——”爆炸的快感猛地袭上来，克利切的腰猛地弹了起来绷得紧紧的，屁股都要快扭出浪来，不知道是想躲开还是想靠得更近，拔高的声线沙哑中混合着甜腻，淫荡得让莱利觉得自己几乎一秒就硬了起来。

克利切被按摩棒玩得快疯了，脑子都糊成一团，只觉得不断爬升的快感在体内不断翻涌，让他爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，捏着枕头的指节用力到发白，可被强制抵在敏感点震动的按摩棒不管怎样都尽职尽责的高速转动着，克利切终于被折磨到哭了出来，呻吟声都带上了哽咽。

莱利看着他陷入情欲一片潮红的脸，解开了裤子开始抚慰起自己硬到痛的性器，往日清冷的面容染上了一丝情欲，带着侵略感的眼神死死盯着克利切。

他把开关旋大了一档。

“哈啊啊啊啊！！呜、不——”克利切崩溃地仰起头哭喊着挺腰，已经到达欲望顶端的极致快感却没有出路，只能在体内肆虐，腰眼酸软得几乎痉挛，想要搅紧的腿死死绞着莱利的腰，连腿根都在颤抖。

莱利终于好心的将开关调小了。

克利切绷紧过度的身体猛地瘫软下来，带着哽咽粗喘着想要缓过刚刚过度的快感。

莱利猜刚刚克利切已经达到高潮了，但这次高潮虽然被尿道塞堵得死死的，但依然是射精高潮。想要达到任务要求的干性高潮，就得刺激得更狠一些。

趁克利切还未回过神，莱利握住被肠液沾的滑不留手的根部，按回被折磨得不清的软肉，毫不留情的直接打开到最大档。

莱利没想到的是这个仿真假阳具的最大档居然还带电流。

“哈啊啊啊啊啊——不、不要呜！克、克利切要坏掉了——！！”克利切哭得连声音都快破碎了，本就达到高潮的身体正处于不应期，此时哪怕是一点点快感都只会带来痛苦。

他浑身湿得想从水里捞出来，拼命摇着头想要躲开，凌乱的发丝沾染在哭得湿漉漉的脸上，涎水不停的从嘴角滑落，他想要抓住莱利的手抽出折磨得他欲死欲活的按摩棒，也想抽出马眼里插着的尿道塞，可是他痉挛的手指抖得什么都抓不住，被欲望和快感占据了的大脑让他根本控制不住自己的身体。

莱利闷哼一声射在了克利切身上，泛着潮红的蜜色身体上沾染的白浊看上去淫荡而诱人。莱利伸手握住了克利切在空气中乱抓的手，感受着他颤抖的手指缓缓的像握住一根救命稻草一般死死抓住自己，和自己十指相扣。

他狠狠的把还留在外面的那一段一鼓作气插进了克利切的小穴里。

“——！！！”克利切在那一瞬间像一只濒死的天鹅一般猛地挺起腰颤抖着仰起头，连呼吸都破碎了，之后便如断了线的风筝一样栽倒在床上彻底失去了神智。

莱利终于关上了按摩棒的开关，被后穴死死咬住的按摩棒让他花了点力气才好不容易抽了出来，大股大股的微微浑浊的液体顺着几乎合不拢的穴口不停往下淌。这个量绝对不是肠液该有的量，克利切是用后穴高潮了，他“潮吹”了。

小心拔出克利切尿道里的金属棒，脆弱的尿道口被折磨得红肿起来，被撑开的尿道口暂时无法闭合，白浊混合着泛黄的澄澈液体从疲软的性器中缓缓流出。

克利切从片刻的昏迷中醒来，他只记得自己被恐怖到极致的快感浪潮狠狠打晕过去，醒来后却发现身体无比清爽，没有一丝黏腻。

有人给他做过了清洁，送他回到了自己的房间。后穴依然感觉有什么东西撑在那里似的无法合拢，他羞耻地拉高被子挡住自己的脸——被一根按摩棒玩弄到昏过去什么的，让他的脸都丢完了。

接连的高潮之后带来的是身体和精神的双重疲惫，他缩在被子里纠结了一会，带着满足感的疲倦再一次席卷了他，他放空了大脑，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员使用相关道具使指定人达到干//xing//gao//chao，积分：10分，总积分：80分。任务9将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

 

TBC

 

明日预告：

任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：锤头）打断任意人员全身五分之一的骨头。

任务B：指定人在全体男性面前自慰至高潮。


End file.
